detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:Hiruzen Uzumaki/¿Quién crees que es Anokata? - Concurso/@comment-25740736-20140820214110
Antes daré mis puntos para las teorías: - Es alguien que tenga relación sanguínea o políticamente familia con Vermouth, por lo que puede ser extranjero. - Si Vermouth rejuveneció puede ser que el jefe o jefa crease una poción rejuvenecedora. - Si Gin sobrevivió al dardo anestesiante de Conan en el hotel Haido el día del asesinato de Pisco y no se durmió quizás alguien con mucho cerebro creó la la tela de sus ropas, quien mejor que el jefe para hacerlo (Luego diré porque). - El jefe o jefa tiene relación con Haibara y se quedará en shock al saber quién es. - Si se sabe su nombre, se sabrá el de la Org. - Se sabe que su nick no tiene nombre de Alcohol dentro de la org. - Nanatsu no Ko contiene una pista. - Cuando Vermouth mató a los Starling 20 años atrás, ya exisitía la org, por lo que es adulto.- - Ano Kata es una persona muy inteligente que cuida los detalles hasta el máximo extremo según Vermouth. -Gosho no quiso verificar si se vio su cara entera, solo el nombre completo. -Conoce muy bien a Shuichi Akai y le quiere muerto. Mis dos candidatos adecuados son los siguientes: 1. Elena Miyano: La madre de Haibara, estoy segura. Ella no tenía nombre de alcohol, se llamaba El ángel del infierno. Es occidental como Vermouth, por lo que puede ser hermana de esta, y Vermouth falsificaba en EE.UU. su acento de estado unidense, siendo britanica. Por eso nunca oímos a Sharon Vineyard hablar en inglés, solo bajo su alter ego Chris Vineyard. Su apellido sería Vineyard de soltera, que significa Jardín de vino, por lo que ella por eso pone nombre de alcohol a sus súbditos. Solo Rei Furuya sabe la relación sanguinea de Ano Kata y Vermouth, aunque no sabe quién es el líder, solo que son familia. Además que usa Miyano su apellido de casada para que nadie lo sepa que es hermana de Vermouth. El jefe mandó a Pisco, Sharon y Rei a matar a Haibara, vale, ¿por qué todo estos están relacionados con Elena? (En caso de que Vermouth sea su hermana) Al menos Rei no debe saber que Elena es el jefe de la org y mandó a este inscocientemente para él. Elena se llamaba Ángel del Infierno en Org y quién llamó a Itakura le dijo:We can be both God and the Devil. Since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time (Podemos ser tanto Dios como el Diablo. Ya que tratamos de levantar a los muertos contra la corriente del tiempo) por lo que pensé que ella hablaba de Dios através de ángel de su nick, y del demonio a través de infierno de su nick .La voz con acento inglés mandó a Itakura crear un SoftWare, ¿Pudo ser Elena?, quizás no fue Sharon, fue Elena. Tiene conocimiento científicos quizás le hizo el favor a su hermana de rejuvenecerla y crear esas ropas. Akemi dijo que el color de la org es negro, si fuese el mismimo Ángel del Infierno como se como se llamaba Elena lo mas probable que las vestimentas sean negras porque los cuervos eran negros pudiendo ser que la representación del iniferno y muerte. En el episodio 345 de anime el jefe le envía un correo a Vermouth diciéndole: '' Vuelve inmediatamente conmigo, te deje mucho tiempo libre'' sería el quizás Vermouth necesita una dosis de medicina para que aparente mas joven cada cierto tiempo, por lo que mas probable que se Elena. Haibara conocía la canción Nanatsu no Ko, quizás ella se la cantaba de pequeña. El jefe vive en la prefectura de Tottori (Revelado en la película 13) y Haibara se impresiona al oír Kurayoshi, ciudad de Tottori, algo que hizo que Conan se interesase por su reacción. Mi teoría: Atsushi y Elena vivían allí con sus hijas 18 años atrás en la historia y a ella se lo contaron los demás miembros de la org. Si fuese Elena los números : #969#6261 del correo del jefe de la organización pueden referirse al número silabas de nombre E re na ( 'エレーナ )' ''Vi n ya do ('ヴィンヤード )'' (La además que si giramos los 9 del primer carácter sale 666 el número del demonio y Elena se llamaba Ángel del infierno, en el infierno vive Satán.. Lo de los siete hijos se puede referir a los diferentes nombres del demonio: 1. Satanás.- Nombre asusta niños del diablo... para que se escuche mas largo y tenebroso. 2. Lucifer.- Nombre del árcangel mas fuerte de Dios, que se reveló y fue expulsado del cielo por el Arcangel Miguel y compañia. En la mitología griega fué expulsado por Atenea. 3. Metatrón.- Nombre del Serafin mas fuerte que Dios creo. Su nombre cambio a Lucifer cuando Dios decidió hacer una comitiva de angeles fuertes llamada Árcangeles. Segun esto solo 9 (ó 7) serafines se conviertieron en Árcangeles, pero he encontrado a mas, entre los árcangeles estan: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Zadkiel, Chamuel, Abigael, Metatron (tambien llamado Dodecatron), Malakiel y Daniel (este ultimo no es, pero estaria bueno que lo fuera, termina en "el" por lo menos). Se habrán dado cuenta que todos los nombre terminan en "el" (menos metatron) y ya se imaginaran que "el" significa Dios. De este personaje se dicen muchas cosas, se dice que Enoc (Uno de los escritores de los libros apócrifos... son libros que la iglesia no acepta por sus sucesos EXTRAordinario, eso faltaba nomas) subió vivo al cielo y vio toda las gerarquias de los ángeles, y murió o se quedo ahí, pero el caso es que se convirtió en Metatrón. 4. Luzbel.- Nombre con el cual se le conoce al diablo al ser mandado a la tierra (infierno). 5. Belzebú.- Según mucha gente, nombre cientifico con el que se le conoce al diablo. 6. Géminis.- Es un signo de aire, se puede ver en el hemisferio norte. Cástor y Pólux. Representación del bien máximo y el mal máximo. El primero llevaba la lira de Apolo y estaba ligado a la luz de la espiritualidad y de la sabiduría; el segundo, dotado de la masa de Hercules, traducida en actos lo que el espíritu del otro concebía. Simbólicamente. 7.Mefistofeles.- Mefistófeles o Mefisto son las formas más comunes por las cuales se conoce a uno de los príncipes del Infierno, subordinado a Lucifer, como su capturador de almas para el infierno. En muchas ocasiones también se toma como sinónimo del Diablo mismo. Al final de sus cintas a Haibara le dice: Yo soy... -se corta la cinta- . Además, ¿por qué solo grabó 20 cumpleaños? Quizás Aoyama muestre el transcurso de la historia un año después de vencer a la org y oíga el último mensaje de Elena a posta depués de haberla vencido. En la saga de Bell Express se revela que Haibara ya cumplió los 19 años. Sabemos que Rum es su mano derecha y padre de Akai esta muerto, por lo que puede ser le mandase a Rum matar a este porque era un agente muy peligroso del FBI, asi que lo mismo quiere hacer con su hijo, por eso tanto Vermouth como Bourbon sabían de Sera. Ahora me direis: ¿Cómo Elena sigue viva? Yo opino que nunca murió: Elena conoció a Rei Furuya (Toru Amuro) de niño y este la llamaba profesora. Ella se despidió de él, pero, ¿por què? ella sabía que iba a morir? Pues quizás porque ya iba a empezar a fingir su muerte y se separaba de sus cercanos. ¿Por qué le grabó las cintas a Haibara, sabía que iba a morir? vaya vaya estoy huele a que lo hizo a própisito para fingir su muerte. Ahora, ¿Akemi donde sacó las cintas?, y si fue ella o vermouth disfrazada de Akemi y fue allí a posta?. Otra teoría es que fuese la propia a Akemi Miyano y que de alguna manera encontrase las cintas, siendo mas coherente pero bueno. Ahora diréis: ¿Por qué iba a matar a su hija Akemi?, muy sencillo: Quizás porque salía con Akai y no podía perdonarla por hacer eso y ser traidora. Quizás porque odiaba al padre de Akai y mandó a Rum a matarle por ser un peligro (No está verificado pero es el último villano con el jefe de la org en la serie que queda por revelarse y debió ser por él). Ademas que Sera mencionó que solo su hermano mediano se le parecia, no él ni ella, así que podemos resumir así: Akai fue descubierto y al saber su apellido, su madre esperó a matarle aunque fuese su hija ya que pensaría que fue una traición contra la org. Otra cosa que la rival de Holmes siempre fue una mujer, por lo que Elena tiene probabilidades. Bueno fin de mi 1 teoría xD fue larga. 2. Atsushi Miyano: Padre de Haibara. Su nombre en Nanatsu no Ko podría ser NanATSUSHI MIYANO ko. Es cientifico al igual que Elena y puede ser cuñado de Vermouth. Mataría a su hija por la misma razón que Elena. Nunca se nos reveló sus rostro completo.